Road To Nowhere
by HOUSEocdfan
Summary: Set after the series finale :( House and Wilson are on their road trip, what will they get up to? Will they manage to cross everything off of Wilsons bucket list and how will House handle Wilsons impending death. Strong House/Wilson friendship, with a few OCs thrown in for good measure :)
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own HOUSE :( I miss the show so much and am having withdrawal lol. I have 2 stories being written currently so as we go forward if anything seems odd, please let me know just in case i get them muddled when i post the chapters.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Wilson pulled round the bend in the road and saw House waiting for him in the layby. They had been on the road for about a month now, sleeping under the stars, moving from small town to the next small town. It had really made him feel free and at peace with what was happening. They had stayed completely out of trouble, which wasn't always easy when House was around. They had just been enjoying each others company.

It had been difficult on House for the first couple of weeks because they had changed his pain meds to Gabapentin so that the clinics they would go to wouldn't think too much about re-prescribing it without too much investigation, but with Vicodin they would and clinics wouldn't give a script for it, even though they both had full medical insurance and their medical records with them.

House hadn't complained about anything that they were doing, even though Wilson knew House had to be in more pain than usual, not only because of the pain meds but riding for hours at a time and not sleeping in a bed, in fact it was beginning to take its toll on both of them. They really should have done this 20 years ago when they were both healthy.

They would sleep in a motel tonight, they only had about 20 miles to go to get to the museum that he wanted to go to, there should be one near that they could stay in.

Wilson pulled in next to House "Hey you ok – you look uncomfortable"

"I'm fine" said House rubbing his leg "How much further have we got to go – I'm hungry"

"You're always hungry – about 20 miles – I thought we'd stay in a motel tonight – a little luxury for our old bones"

"Sounds good to me – I don't think my leg could take another night under the stars"

"According to the map we have to turn right just up the road – should be sign posted"

"OK lets go"

They came across a diner en-route and decided to eat before finding a motel- where there was one there was usually the other not so far away.

House made it into the diner without using his cane, he had been making a lot of effort to hide his identity – shaving was easy but walking unaided was becoming a problem.

"Hi folks, what can I get you?

"coffee for starters"

"OK – be right back to take your food order "

She went away and promptly returned with their coffee "So guys what are you having ?"

"I'll have bacon double cheeseburger, fries and onion rings" Said House

"I'll have the steak – rare please with fries" Said Wilson

"Coming right up"

Once the waitress had left, Wilson leant over to House "you should use your cane, nobody out here is going to know who you are"

"I think I'll have to, I can hardly stand up right now"

"There must be a motel somewhere near here, that will do for today – the museum should only be a small drive in the morning"

House nodded to Wilson "So what's the meaning of this museum then ?"

Wilson looked at House with a small grin on his face " its gonna sound silly, but when I was a kid it was the one place that I always wanted to go to. I was so into Aeroplanes and anything flight related and my folks would always say "next year in the summer" but we never did. I would always be disappointed and then I guess I grew out of it because I stopped asking. I could have come and seen it a thousand times but it never seemed important – but now it does. I put it on my bucket list years ago"

"How long have you had a bucket list for – you've only been dying for a couple of months!"

"For as long as I can remember – had always planned on doing those things before they became a bucket list – but I didn't do half of them – you always think you can do it later" He said with a sadness "do you have a bucket list"

"God No! What would I put on it ? I've travelled almost all over the world, most of which I don't want to see again, I have had the best career I could have had and I'm already dead anyway so it's a bit late !"

"So there's nothing you would like to achieve or like to have before you actually die "

"nothing that you can cross off a list"

Wilson looked at his friend with curiosity "continue"

House let out a large sigh "Like you not to be dying, not to be lonely and miserable and not to be in pain"

"well two of those we might be able to able to fix" said Wilson with a smile.

They ate their food and asked the waitress if there was a motel close by. The answer was yes, so they paid their bill and left to find the motel.

They found the motel and parked in the car park, House was having a little trouble getting off the bike.

"Hey Wilson, can you go get the rooms"

"You have to sign for your room"

"why don't you just get one room, but make sure theres 2 beds – I really cant walk up there right now"

"OK"

They left the motel at 8.00am much to House's disgust and headed for the Museum. Luckily it was only about a 15minute ride. He hadn't had a good night sleep, he kept watching Wilson to make sure he was still breathing. Giving up your life was easy compared to living daily knowing Wilson was really dying and there was nothing he could do. He could also see that Wilson was slowly getting sicker too. He had lost some weight and he was starting to get that sickly look about him – there would come a time fairly soon when they would have to give up their road trip.

But for now he would have to get a grip for Wilsons sake, he would do whatever he had to do to make Wilson happy – well almost anything!

By the time he got his motorcycle he could hardly move his leg.

"Hey House why don't we see if we can hire a wheelchair – you look like you can hardly stand …. And we might get a better tour of the museum" Said Wilson with a chuckle.

House looked at his friend who had a rather silly grin on his face "go on then see what you can find – I'll wait here" Although inwardly cringing at the thought of using a wheelchair.

Wilson went off and came back 15 minutes later with a wheelchair and a personal guide in tow along with the cheesiest smile ever. "Now Gerry, this young lady is going to show us around the Museum ok" Wilson said to House. House just nodded.

House wasn't sure that using a wheelchair was a good idea. The fact that he hadn't used his leg a lot lately for walking was making his leg even worse – even his knee and ankle were starting to swell now – not that he told Wilson that. But atleast this way Wilson would get his 'personal tour'.

Wilson was in his element, the tour was a very indepth tour which lasted a good few hours, House was actually glad he was sitting down- but Wilson was having a great time. They had lunch at the museum café and then wandered around the grounds for a while – it was a lovely end of June summers day – hardly a cloud in the sky.

"So Wilson, where to next, where are Butch and Sundance heading to?" Said House

"mmm, I want to head south, to go hiking up a mountain"

"you know the one we climbed is nowhere near here – its in another state – like Arizona!"

"yeah I know, we can't climb the same one, but we'll just head south until we find one suitable for us to hike up"

"yeah right! Cripple here remember, bum leg is not so good for hiking anymore even with a cane"

"I know – I know, just a small one I promise nothing that will get us into trouble. We'll sleep in motels until we find the right mountain so your leg can get some rest" Wilson looked at House.

"Come on then lets go – lets jump on the horses and ride outta here" said House with a chuckle.

Wilson took House back to the bikes and then returned the wheelchair, at the same time he made out a check to the Museum for $2000.00 as a donation.

When he got back to the bikes he still had a smile on his face. House furrowed his brow and looked at Wilson.

"Thanks House" House just looked at Wilson "You're welcome" then he turned away before Wilson could see he had a tear in his eye.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please be kind enough to leave a review on your way out - need some House love :) **

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :- I own nothing accept my own characters. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and are following the story:)**

**CHAPTER 2**

They took the road south, they stopped at various diners and motels along the way. They had now become accustomed to having one room, not only did it save Wilsons money but it also stopped House from using the wrong name like he had done the first time.

House liked it that way so that he could keep an eye on Wilson. They would need to stop at a bigger town soon- one with a medical centre or clinic, Wilson would need some pain meds and so would he. He watched as Wilson slept, he got a cold wet towel and put in over his own knee, found some ibuprofen in his backpack and took 2, hopefully they would help the swelling of his knee. Then he rummaged in Wilson backpack for the Netbook that he had bought along. He switched it on and begun his search for any new breakthroughs with Thymomas. There was one drug trial that was coming towards the end of its trial and was showing good results, but it was a good 6-8 months away from FDA approval, if only he could get Wilson to hold on that long. He closed the Netbook with a heavy heart – but he would keep searching every chance he got.

The next morning House woke to the smell of Breakfast, Wilson had been up and gone and got them breakfast from McDonalds – not brilliant but atleast it was food. _Mmm breakfast on the table, laundry done, bed made, backpack packed – Wilson map reading and it was only 8.30am. Wilson seemed to be on a mission today – maybe he felt worse today, maybe he knew too that this road trip would have to end soon._

He sat at the table in their room with the map laid out. He had decided right from the get go, that they would be doing this the old fashioned way – no technology – they had one cell phone and the netbook for emergency use only.

He found the mountain on the map that he thought would do for what they wanted, it was probably 1 more days drive or maybe less.

House took his time getting up – as he always did – hoping his leg would be a bit better today. He used his cane in the motel rooms – no-one could see. So far so good, atleast he could put some weight on it today. He ate breakfast and they chatted about the mountain hike. House wasn't looking forward to it, but he was more concerned about Wilson he looked like he might be running a fever and left untreated could kill him.

"Why don't we go find a clinic first – I need a refill on pain meds"

"No you don't – there's enough for now – hiking will only take a couple of days – I've got back up supplies if you need them"

"Right ok then, then lets go Sundance!"

Wilson chuckled at the new found nick name and they left the motel.

Wilson lead the way and for the most part he was going over the speed limit, which was something they both agreed they wouldn't do. The last thing either of them wanted was police attention. He obviously wanted to get to that mountain.

They parked their bikes in the parking lot at the bottom of the mountain. House got his cane ready – there was no way he could do it without it – in fact he doubted that he could do it at all – but he would give it a try.

As they got their stuff together House looked at Wilson – he had a different aura around him today. "Hey Wilson – you do realise that this might not go according to plan and without sounding a defeatist I might not actually make it to the top of this mountain"

"I know that…we will go as far as you can, then we'll camp overnight and come back down tomorrow"

Wilson lead the way, there was an easy trail to follow or the hard one – he chose the hard one.

"Wilson! You have got to be kidding me! Neither one of us are healthy enough to do this. Stop being an idiot and lets do the easy one – at least we stand half a chance of doing that one"

Wilson looked at House, but was being very vague, as if he was day dreaming.

"EARTH TO WILSON!"

"What was you saying, I didn't hear you"

"I think we should take the easy trail – that way we might make it"

"mmmm,… right ….. ok then…. The easy way it is then"

They set off on the easy trail, House was rather concerned about Wilson today, he definitely didn't seem like himself.

They decided that if either one needed to take a break then that's what they would do, House thought they'd be there for a week at this rate – they had only hiked a mile so far and both of them had had to take a break. But they kept going.

"Hey Wilson, its going to be dark in about an hour, I think we need to find somewhere to camp"

"No – not yet another half an hour or so and we will be halfway round the trail by then"

"OK but that's it then for tonight – I can't walk much further"

"Yeah you can – your fine its all in your head"

"Whats all in my head?"

"Your pain is… stop complaining and keep moving, we're running out of time!"

"WHAT! WAIT! Where's this coming from? I've done everything you've asked so far, last week you accepted my leg was hurting and put me in a wheelchair for the day … but today its all in my head! I don't get it! The fact that I'm having trouble hiking up a mountain is nothing – I normally just have trouble walking from the car to the hospital – but hiking up a mountain should be fine RIGHT!"

"Yeah well we got a better tour when you were in the wheelchair!"

"Screw you Wilson! …. You can carry on your quest to climb a mountain. I'm staying here, my knee and my ankle are already swollen, so I will camp here for tonight and tomorrow I'm going to the nearest big town to find a medical centre….."

"I though we were doing this together – but when the tough gets going – Gregory House bails – I thought you were my friend"

"Really! Is it my fault that the one friend you have, has a bum leg and has had trouble walking for the past 15 years and that I am actually only doing this for you and your bucket list" House looked at Wilson and softened his look and voice " I know we're running out of time, I can see it too, but there's nothing I can do about it. I cant make your cancer go away anymore than I can make my leg work properly – it is was it is and I cannot go any further, If you want to go further up the mountain then that's fine., I'll wait for you at bottom" House lowered his head and limped off to the a clearing to camp in for the night.

Wilson walked off to continue his mountain climb, after about 10 minutes he stopped and sat on a log – he was out of breath again and felt quite hot too "_damn it, I cant be getting a fever in the middle of this" _He sat still for a little while then as he got up, he went a little dizzie and sat back down. He got back up slowly this time and decided to head back to where House would be – he wasn't meant to be doing this on his own.

He found House easily. He walked over to him and stood rubbig the back of his neck "you're right and I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said, I'm grateful for everything your doing and we do need to find a medical centre or a clinic – I think I have a fever coming"

House look up at Wilson and nodded his head. They were good again.

House woke up with a start, he looked around to orientate himself, then turned himself over and as soon as he did the pain in his leg was immense and not just in his thigh either. But that wasn't what woke him up. He managed to turn over to Wilson, that's when he saw Wilson shivering and making noises in his sleep, he moved his body over to Wilson and felt his forehead, he was sweating and shivering – he definitely had a fever.

"WILSON! Wilson come on you gotta wake up " there was no response "Wilson, come on"

"Oh shit! Wilson wheres the emergency cell phone" still no response. House manoeuvred himself to get Wilsons back pack, he rummaged around and found the cell phone. He had no option but to ring 911, there was no way he could get Wilson back down the mountain on his own.

"We need an ambulance, we are halfway up Bluebell Mountain"

"Hang on Sir and I will patch you through to the mountain rescue team"

"Hi sir my name is Marcy what is your situation?"  
"We are half way up Bluebell Mountain on the easy trail and we took the badger pathway to a clearing to camp out for the night. My friend has cancer and he has a fever, he is sweaty and shivering and I can't wake him up – but he is making noises. I also twisted my knee last night before we camped and now its like a balloon and I cant put any weight on it"

"OK, we will get the rescue teams upto you now – about 10mins ok "

"OK"

House stayed sitting on the floor, but he rolled up his bed and packed their stuff away and put his foldaway cane away aswell. Everything was done by the time the rescue team got there.

"Hi I'm Marcy – whats your name?"

"D…Gerry Shoregudo and this is Dr James Wilson" said House pointing to Wilson. "He has cancer and he is running fever"

"And what about you, what did you do?"

"I have twisted my knee on my right leg, but I also have an old ski injury that is also playing up and now I can't put any weight on it – but get him sorted first"

"the other team will see to Dr Wilson, is he on any medication"

"Both of our medical records are here in this back pack and yes he is on medication" Marcy gave him a funny look when he pulled our the medical records " We've been travelling for the last 6 weeks and knew we would need our medical records"

2 guys got Wilson transported onto a stretcher and 2 others came over to House. They went to help him up but he brushed them off " I can get up non my own thanks – just cant walk!" and with that he did a very practised hop up and then winced as he tried to put some weight on his foot.

"OK – let us take your weight, we have a rescue vehicle waiting out on the pathway"

Marcy gathered all their belongings together and followed them to the vehicles, they put Wilson in one and sped off quickly, then House got in the other one.

"We will be taking you to the local medical centre – they have very good services there – I don't think we need to take you to the city"

"NO – we'll be find at the local medical centre, as long as they have anti-biotics and anti-inflammatories we'll be good"

"Are you a doctor too?"

"Not now – I was along time ago"

"Are you staying somewhere local?"

"No we've been travelling for about 6 or 7 weeks – so no we don't have somewhere to stay"

"OK, well if they keep Dr Wilson in, there's a small town north of the centre called Somerton or to the east there is a bigger town called Nowhere"

"What? There's actually a place called Nowhere?"  
"Yeah it's a nice town actually – its where I live" said Marcy with a chuckle.

"Cool"

"How did you get here"

"Oh shit! Our bikes are still in the parking lot at the bottom of the mountain."

"They'll be ok there – no-one will steal them around here. Once you've found somewhere to stay give this guy a ring and he'll collect them for you " She said giving him a number,

"Thanks"

They were at the medical centre within about 10 minutes. They had already rushed Wilson to the exam room. House had to stay at reception to fill in the forms.

"Bye – Gerry – hope Dr Wilson gets better soon " Said Marcy as she was leaving,

House nodded at her.

Once he had filled in all the paperwork he asked if he could go be with Wilson, he wanted to make sure they were giving him the necessary treatment. They said he could and found him a wheelchair to sit in as he couldn't put any weight on his leg and he refused to let them treat him until he had seen Wilson.

He stayed with Wilson until he was sure they had done everything that they could and then he went to get his knee looked at – although he already knew what the problem was.

"Hey – Gerry- can I examine your leg now?"

House frowned at him "Its just twisted and swollen - I already have an injury to my thigh and this just made it worse"

"OK well I'll need to examine it to determine what treatment and painkillers to give you. I see from your records on your Gabapentin – do you have any on you"

"No – I don't" He had actually used up all the pain meds he had doing the hike.

"Ok – lets sort that our first and then some anti-inflammatories" he went off to the pharmacy and came back with the meds.

"Right take these painkillers first as they are already prescribed for you" He also gave him a bagel and some water " best to eat first though"

While House was eating the bagel and taking his meds, the young doctor was reading his medical records more thoroughly "Wow! How have you managed to ride a bike for the last 6 weeks with damage like that to your thigh?"

"Its not that bad, only plays up occasionally"

"OK" said the doctor not believing a word that was said, but it was none of his business. He wasn't drug seeking and he had full medial insurance and records. "lets take a look at how bad the knee is – we might have to put a brace on it!"

"NO! it will be fine with some cold packs and anti-inflammorties and some rest. Can you give me some crutches so I can get out of here and go be with Wilson"

The doctor looked at House again – mmm he was obviously used to this he thought, there was no reason why he couldn't just give him what he wanted. Who was he to interfere.

"ok, here you go - just a thought – Dr Wilson is going to be in here for a few days, we hold an open physio session every afternoon from 1-4pm you should come along – it might do you good"  
House frowned "No thanks" and took the crutches and got off the exam table in a very practised motion. He went and found Wilson – he was just about to be moved to his own room.

They had been at the medical centre all day. House hadn't left Wilson's bedside, it was now 8pm in the evening and Wilson was stable, the fever hadn't got any more. House heard a noise from behind him "Hi Gerry – its Marcy – Hows Dr Wilson "

"I think hes gonna be ok, the fever hasn't got any worse"

"And you?"

"Got some cool pain meds and crutches – I'm fine"

"Do you want me to give you a lift into town to get a room for the night"

"NO thanks, I'm staying right here"

"OK – I'll drop by tomorrow to see how he is"

House just nodded.

5 minutes later the young doctor came by "Hey – hows our patient doing"

"He's stable, fever doesn't seem to be getting any worse, a few days of Anti-biotics and he should be fine"

The young doctor just looked at House. "Are you a doctor too?"

"NO! not now – was along time ago but the knowledge doesn't go away"

"I know this is being nosey, but is he THE DR WILSON – head of oncology at Princeton Plainsboro!"  
Oh Shit ! thought House

"erm…yeah... I guess said he was…. We met on the road about 6 weeks ago and he said he had just left his job at Princeton"

"Wow! I cant believe hes got cancer of all things"

"yeah" said House sadly

"By the way my names Tony – we don't use the formal terminology around here. I'll be back in the morning to check on Dr Wilson, but if anything happens in the night they'll page me"

"Thanks …. Tony " Said House moving around in the chair trying his best to keep a straight face and be nice, and as he did he winced as he moved his leg.

The young doctor went out and a few minutes later a nurse came in, with 2 pillows a blanket and some cold packs. She gave House the supplies and smiled at him "Just press the buzza if you need anything else and we'll be having pizza in about half an hour if your hungry – I'll come get you"

House just smiled to himself, it was the first time a nurse had ever extended an invitation to him or even been nice to him – they definitely didn't know who he was!


	3. Chapter 3

  
Disclaimer: I own nothing just borrowing them for a little while – accept my OC's that is – I'd like to keep them

**Chapter 3**

House stayed with Wilson all night and when he woke up in the morning Wilson was already awake.

"hey – your back with us"

"For now at least" said Wilson

"Could be longer if you would do treatment"

"We are not having this conversation again – I already told you I didn't want to"

"I know, I know, but you can't blame a guy for trying"

House got himself up and checked on Wilson's stats. Then he went to the bathroom.

"Is your leg ok House"

House shot him a look "It's fine and you don't know who might be listening"

"It's obviously not fine – your using crutches"

"Yeah well, swollen knees and ankles tend to make weight bearing difficult"

"Dr. Wilson. Gerry. How are we doing today – looks like the Anti-biotic's are working"

They both looked at Tony. " I think you need to stay in for a couple of days to finish the course off, then you can be on your way"

"Good"

"Dr Wilson, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure"

"Why did you choose not to have any treatment?"

"I don't want to spend the last year of my life in a hospital bed, being pitied and gawped at and in pain"

"That sounds reasonable, and you agree with him Gerry?"

"hmmm – No – but I didn't know him then, its his life and his choice and I respect that"

"So, what about taking part in a trial?. We have a patient here that has the same cancer as you and she is doing very well, I could still get you in, it's showing very good results, it should be going for FDA approval in about 8 months"

"No! I don't want to be tied to a hospital bed – I have things I want to do!"

" You wouldn't be, it doesn't work like chemo. You take the medicine home and come back here or I come to you every 7 to 10 days – no hospital bed needed"

House looked at Wilson, willing him to say yes.

"No thanks!" said Wilson

"Well I'll leave it for now, if you change your mind – just yell" with that Tony left his room.

House looked at Wilson "Why don't you do it? I've read a lot about this trial and its looking good"

"It means we'd have to stay here"

"Well in case you hadn't noticed – I'm not going to be riding anywhere for a while and in the next month or so you are going to get sicker – I think our Butch and Sundance days are over"

"Don't say that. There are still things that I want to see"

"Well do the trial, then if you stay healthy enough, maybe we could fly to wherever you want to go"

"Not the same!"

"I know – I know, but its worth thinking about! Wilson I'm going to see if I can find a hotel somewhere I need to shower and sleep in a real bed"

"OK, when you come back can you bring me some food"

House went slowly off down the hall way – Wilson watched as he went, now he was worried, House wasn't putting any weight on his leg at all, that wasn't a good sign – had that really all been from riding the bikes?

House passed Marcy on his way out.

"Hi, Gerry how's Dr Wilson?"

"He's awake, why don't you go find out for yourself!"

She nodded at him with a smile on her face. "Hey hey, before you go – do you know of any descent hotels around here?"

"Yeah – its called Toby's, its in Nowhere"

"Ok thanks"

He went to reception to see if he could get a cab.

"There is no cab service on Wednesdays, it's Charlie's day off!"

"Fantastic! How am I supposed to get to Nowhere now" he said with a chuckle. Why the hell was a town called Nowhere.

"You could take the bus, which is due in 15 minutes or if you ask nicely someone around here is probably going that way, they might offer you a ride"

He had a thought "can I use your phone?" The receptionist just looked at him "Please" he dialled the number that Marcy had given him the night before. "Hi, Marcy gave me your number and said you would be able to pick up a couple of bikes for us and take them to a hotel"

"Sure, no problem, where are they?"

"In the parking lot at the bottom of the mountain"

"Where do you want them taken to?"

"Toby's hotel in Nowhere"

"yeah sure that'll be $100.00"

"Ok, but can you come by the medical centre and get me first?"

"hmmmm, that'll be $150.00"

"Fine – how long will you be?"

"15 minutes – what's your name?

"Gerry"

House put the phone down and then realised that he hadn't taken any cash from Wilson, he had his own cash but Wilson didn't know about that, mmm. " Can you call DR Wilson's room for me" the receptionist just looked at him again "PLEASE"

"Dr Wilson I have someone for you"  
"is Marcy still with you?"

"Yeah Why?"

"Give her some money and tell her to bring it down here, I need to go find a bed for the night and you have all the money and I'm not walking all the way back up there!"

A couple of minutes later Marcy was in front of House with the cash and a big smile on her face.

"Thanks – you can go now" said House

His ride turned up and they went to pick up the bikes, which were still in one piece and then they went to the hotel. It was a nice homely hotel, just at the beginning of town.

"Hi, what can I do for you?"

" I'd like a hotel room with 2 single beds please"

"you expecting company?"

"my friend is in the medical centre at the moment, but he will need to stay here for a few days when he gets out – this way I can keep an eye on him"

"OK, do you want ground floor?"

"That sounds like a good idea"

"Cash or Credit"

"Cash"

"How long?"

"A week to start with"  
"OK that'll be $350.00"

"I gotta pay it all now"

"Well I guess you can pay half now and the other half later"

"that's good – I'll go to the bank tomorrow to get the rest of the money out"

"OK then, let me show you to your room"

House decided he was going to take a nap, he was exhausted and his leg was killing him. He took some meds, rearranged pillows under his knee and put the cold pack on it and drifted off into a relatively peaceful sleep.

2hrs later he woke up, pulled his leg around off the bed with both hands – he hadn't been this immobile since the damn thing had happed, he really needed it to work again and soon – otherwise he would be on crutches forever.

He found balancing in the shower on one leg a little more difficult than usual, although he only had one good leg the other one did have its uses. He got himself dressed and decided to go get some food and go back to the medical centre. And how was he going to do that? No cabs, he couldn't ride the bike, maybe he could hire a car?

As House left the hotel he asked Toby if there was anywhere to hire a car.

"No sorry – it shut down. But if you need a ride somewhere my son can take you"

"I need to pick up some food and go back to the medical centre"

"That's OK – Paul can take you"

"PAUL"

"Yes Papa"

"can you drive the gentlemen around a little he needs to be some food and to the medical centre "  
"Sure I'll just get my keys"

They got into his car "Where to first? I know a good bakery!"

"That'll do then"

They picked up the sandwiches then went to the Medical Centre, House got out a $20 bill and gave it to Paul, but he wouldn't accept it "do you want me to come back and pick up later" he said to House

"Why would you do that – your not visiting anybody?"

"Cos theres no cab service and I can't see you getting the bus and you're staying at our hotel – its all part of the service"

"Well Ok then about 9pm would be good"

"Ok I'll be outside at 9pm"

As he went into reception, the nurses all nodded to say hello, we went straight to Wilson's room and found that he and Marcy were still having full blown conversation.

"are you still here – isn't there some other needy rescue victim you can go see"

"House! Be nice"

"House! I thought his name was Gerry!"

"It's – It's a nickname" Said Wilson hurriedly

"I've gotta go anyway, my cat will be wondering where I am. Can I come by and see you again tomorrow before my shift starts"

"That would be great. Thanks" Said Wilson

She nodded at House to say goodbye and left them to it.

"So how are you feeling" said House

"Much better – one more day of this and I should be good to go"

"Cool – thought anymore about the trial?"

"NO! I've told you that already!"

"I know – I know – just checking " Said House giving Wilson his food _hoping more like _he thought "so you and Marcy see to have hit if off"

"Yeah, she's really nice, I plan to have dinner with her at the weekend"

"Oh you smoothie – Cancer trick again!"

"No actually, it didn't even come up – I know she knows but we didn't speak about it" Wilson looked at House who by now was not taking any notice because his leg had gone into spasm "House what can I do"  
House looked at Wilson whilst rubbing his leg "Nothing it'll pass in a minute"

With that he got up with the crutches and went out into the hallway. He was pacing up and down – anything to take his mind off of it. He ended up outside another room with the door open and there was a young girl of about 8 on the bed and a woman in a wheelchair beside her. He carried on pacing up and down the hallway and as he neared the door of the room again Tony came along "Hi Gerry – are you ok?"

"Not really! The leg is cramping and spasming walking helps normally – but I guess this doesn't really count as walking"

"Anything I can do to help?"  
"No it'll go away in a minute"

"You know you might want to give the physio a go one afternoon"

"mmm maybe" said House through gritted teeth.

Tony went into the little girls room and started talking to her mom.

"Well as far as we can tell she doesn't have MS – there are no indications at this stage atleast. I'm not sure what to do next, I think we need to refer you to a hospital in the city"

"Do you think that's really necessary – its difficult for us to get to the city" the mom said rather sadly

"That's why I've kept her here for as long as I can, but I'm out of ideas and she's still sick – so I have no choice – I'm sorry!"

"Well I guess if you have to"

Tony came out and went on his rounds. House's ears had definitely pricked up – he needed to see the girls chart and quick before she got discharged.

By now he was leaning against the wall with one arm free of the crutch rubbing his leg and the other balancing the crutches. Atleast it was starting to subside. He was lost in his own thoughts he felt one of the crutches slip from his hand and as he looked up the woman in the wheelchair was just coming past and the crutch narrowly missed her. It made her stop dead in her tracks. She looked at House and could see that we was in pain so she leant down and picked up the crutch, she wheeled nearer to him and gave it to him.

"Thanks – I think I'm gonna need it"

"Your welcome" she said, but he could see that she was really sad.

"Hows your daughter?"

"How did you know?"  
"I've been pacing out here for a while and overheard some of the conversation and then I stopped here and can't seem to get going again" he said with a slight smile.

"I know that feeling – well I used to. They don't know what's wrong with her. The last test they did was for indications of MS as that's what I have, but nothing showed up, now they are going to refer us to the city and I hate going to the city"

"How long has she been sick for?"

"on and off for about 3 months, her symptoms keep coming and going and each time its different – I think they think I'm an over bearing mother – maybe I am just imagining it "

"I doubt it, no-one knows their kids better than mothers, doctors should never ignore a mothers intuition. Anyway now that I can move again I'd better go visit my friend. Hope she gets better!"

House went back to Wilson room, to find him asleep, so he turned around and went out to reception. He very politely asked if they had a notebook and pen he could borrow (god it was difficult being nice). He went back to Wilson's room and got comfy on the chair and started writing out symptoms and diseases that come and go all haphazardly over the pad. He needed to get into the girls room to read her file.

After about an hour or so Marcy showed up again and by now Wilson was awake.

"I didn't think you were going to be back until tomorrow" Said House sarcastically. Wilson gave House a stare that told him to behave. House rolled his eyes and picked up his backpack.

"I'm gonna get a coffee" said House

"can you bring one back for me?" Said Wilson

"doah! I can't carry now can I you moron!"

"oh sorry I forgot!

"Ill be back in about half an hour!" said House walking out of the room.

House went off in the direction of the vending machine which happened to be near the little girls room – maybe he would get lucky.

He wasn't actually sure how he was even going to get himself a coffee and sit down to drink it. He put his backpack onto the bench closest to the machine. But he still had to crutch and carry somehow. He took his left arm out of the cuff and leant as far towards the bench as he could and chucked it the rest of the way – it made quite a clanging noise, but luckily no-one took any notice. He balanced against the machine to put the lid on and then stood there. This was ridiculous, he had 3 or 4 steps to the bench and that seemed impossible. First off he held the coffee in his left hand and with his right arm and left leg he tried to hop forward, which he did mange but was only about ½ a step. He then decided he would try the easiest option putting weight on his leg. So next the right arm and right leg went together and no sooner had his toe touched the ground, he had the most searing pain ever go right through his leg "SHIT FUCK JESUS THAT HURT"

"Hey are you ok" said a voice from behind

"mmm forgot how hard it is to carry and crutch at the same time"

"here let me take that for you" it was the mother of the daughter again.

"Gracie grab the crutch and give it to him please"

"sure momma"

"here you go" she said giving the crutch to House.

"Thanks half pint" House took the crutch and stepped the other 2 steps to where he was to sit.

"Here you go " said the mom and gave House his coffee

"Are you off home now" said House

"No – I've got a physical therapy session at 5 and she's having a good day so she's coming with me for moral support"

"Oh ok good luck – rather you than me"

"maybe you should try it – might get you walking again" she said with a chuckle.

House just half smiled at her. This was his golden opportunity to have a peak. He had seen Tony go off on his rounds so he had some time.

As soon as they were out of sight he went as quickly as he could to their room. He only needed to read the file once to remember it. He read through it quickly, then he was out in no time.

He went and sat back on the bench to collect his backpack, he got out the notepad he had scrawled on earlier and put it together with what he had just read. He had a few ideas rolling around, a couple of things were close but he just needed one.

He went back to Wilson's room where Marcy was still sitting.

"sorry couldn't do both" House said sarcastically

"That's ok I don't fancy it now anyway. Tony said I can get out of here tomorrow afternoon"

"already – fantastic!"

"So how's the leg, Gerry?" said Marcy

"Still painful, I think I might try out some physical therapy tomorrow afternoon – I need my leg back!"

"You're gonna do PT – RRIIGGHHTT!" said Wilson

"Sure am – it might work this time"

"True" said Wilson suddenly realising that Marcy wouldn't understand if he kept up the banter he was only supposed to have known "Gerry" for about 6 weeks.

They chatted amongst themselves for a while and Houses mind was definitely elsewhere. There was one of those diseases that was sticking in his mind but it didn't quite fit all the symptoms, there was a piece missing, so he decided to for a leak. He was feeling abit like a third wheel anyway.

House went off down the hallway again to Gracies room. He peered around the door

"Hey half pint – wheres your mom?"

"She's in the bathroom" laughed the little girl

"hey – you back again" said the mom as she returned from the bathroom.

"How did your PT go – I'm thinking of going to the open session tomorrow afternoon, but I've had PT before and it sucked"

"Actually they are really good – I've been having PT for years to try and keep on top of things and yeah some of them have sucked but they are good – it would be worth a try"

"mmm – ok thanks I might give them a go"

"I thought you were here visiting a friend – you've spent more time here"

"I am – but he seems to have found a fan and I feel like I'm cramping their style so I thought I would come and see how you got on"

"aaahh that makes sense – well you can hang here whenever you want"

"So how are you feeling half pint"

"I'm ok I guess"

By now House was in the room right by the girls bed. "has she ever suffered with abdominal cramps or pains?"

"No – not really the odd tummy ache but nothing unusual why"

"On nothing, just something I was reading on the net earlier" he lied

"I've done a lot of that myself but haven't found anything yet" she smiled

House looked at the young girl in the bed, she seemed to look really uncomfortable. "Hey half pint are you ok"

"Just a bit of tummy ache"

House looked at the mother "they don't last long enough to worry about, she has a poop and it goes away like any normal child" she said

"Have you ever had dioreah " said House directing his question to Gracie

"Yeah" laughed Gracie

" Does it feel a little like the pain you when you have diareah"

"A little – but its right across my tummy"

"Show me"

She motioned across just below her belly button and said it felt like it was right down inside – not near her skin

"What does that mean" said her mother

"I don't know I'm not a doctor" said House "but make sure you tell Tony. I've got to go, see ya"

House went back to Wilson room in time to watch while Wilson and Marcy were locking lips. House cleared his throat as he stood there. They parted awkwardly.

"I'm going now" said Marcy shyly to Wilson and walked out of the room "Bye Gerry"

House raised his eyebrows at Wilson with a smile on his face.

House sat with Wilson a little longer – he definitely seemed better, he was looking much better and his spirit had obviously lifted too.

"So – whats happening bro"

"I – I don't know. I just know that I like her and she likes me"

"Cool. So any more thoughts on the trial? It is a really good one, results are positive so far, no long periods of hospitalisation, the only downside would be that we gotta stay close to here. Which looking at you right now – that wouldn't be a problem and like I said I can't go back on the bikes for a while"

Wilson looked at House "mmm maybe I should think about it"

"Well don't think took long or you'll be dead and it will be too late"

Wilson just chuckled at his fiend jibes

"See you tomorrow Gerry" said Wilson

"see you tomorrow Butch or was it Sundance I can't remember"

House went down the hallway again on his way out and stopped by a bench and sat down, automatically rubbing his thigh. One of the nurses came past

"are you ok – can I get you anything"

"I'm fine – just taking a breather, but you could do me a favour"

"OK whats that?"

"can you give this back to reception for me I forgot to earlier"

"Sure no problem – I doubt they missed a pen and paper anyway"

Once she had disappeared again he carried on down the hallway, he peered into Gracie's room, she was fast asleep and mom had gone home. Well it was now or never. He went as quickly as he could – took the note from his back pocket and put it in her file, where Tony would see it on his last rounds tonight hopefully. Then he went down to the lobby to wait for his ride.

He got back to the hotel with a smile his face, he laid on the bed with the cooling pads, pain meds and a beer and for the first time in weeks, he smiled to himself and he also slept like a baby..


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : ****I do not own Dr House or Dr Wilson – just borrowing them, I'll put them back when I'm done. I do however own my own characters (for what they are worth)**

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed this story – they are like chocolate – and I always need chocolate lol..**

**Just one other thing- the trial I have mentioned is not real – it is just fiction **

**Chapter 4**

Wilson woke up the next morning, as if he had been given a second chance. He had decided he was going to give the trial a go. He called the nurse and asked her to page Tony so that he could tell him. He also decided he wanted to write a book about what he was experiencing.

Tony came into his room just after breakfast, he was also smiling "so you are going to give it a go then?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Cool, its pretty straight forward, you come back here on Monday – it'll give the antibiotics a chance to get out of your system and we will sign you up and get going. I can even introduce you to the other patient if you want"

"No that's ok, so when can I get out of here?"

"There is one more small bag of antibiotics which will take about 3 hours to get into you, then half an hour later you can go, I will give you a small course of oral antibiotics to finish off the course – ok"

"Excellent! Is there a bank and post office in Nowhere – I've got some things I need to take care of"

"Yeah – there's both"

Wilson rang the hotel and asked to be put through to House's room. It rang for quite a while and then he picked up

"What?"

"It's me Wilson"

"Well no-one knows I'm here so I guessed it would be!"

"I can get out of here at about 1pm – can you come get me?"

"Course, but I'm going to the physio session that starts at 1pm, so you can either swap transport and I'll meet you later or you can hang around the centre"

"Do you want me to come to physio with you?"  
"NO!"

"Well if you don't mind I'll pinch your ride and head back. I need to go to the bank to get some cash or we'll be sleeping on the streets. Oh and House I've decided to give the trial a go – thanks for convincing me to do it"

If only Wilson could see the smile on Houses face he would frame it

"House are still there?"

"Yes Wilson I am and thank you for giving it a go"

House got to the centre at about 12.45 ish, Paul had said he was happy to wait for Wilson – he really needed to make sure they left a huge tip with the hotel. He still wouldn't take any money for the car service.

As House made his way to Wilson's room, Tony was in the hallway talking with Gracie's mom who looked like she had been crying. _Oh shit – I was too late _thought House as he approached them. "Hey whats up?" Said House to the mother.

"They found out what's wrong with Gracie and they can cure her"

"Wow! That's excellent – how did that happen – I thought you were being referred"

"I'm not sure really - a mysterious hunch " said Tony looking curiously at House.

"Oh well doesn't matter how as long as you did" said House as he went on his way.

For the second time that day he had a broad smile on his face. When he got to Wilsons room he was packed and ready to go. "when you get the cash out make sure you get enough to leave the hotel a giant tip – they still haven't taken any money for the car service they have been providing. So when do you start the trial then?"

"On Monday – gives the antibiotics chance to leave my system. We will have to sit down and do some planning this weekend too"

"planning? For what? – oh ok I'll see you back at the hotel later – I only go the one room again – saves you money! I'm going to physio now to get punished for half an hour!"

"OK Gerry see you later" Said Wilson with a chuckle. House was really going to go to physio.

Wilson went to the hotel to drop his stuff off. Then he went for a walk down the main high street to find the bank and the post office. He found the post office first and arranged for his mail to be re-directed to him, which they said should only take a couple of days. Then he went to the bank. He checked his balance first and nearly fainted at the amount of money that was in there. He drew out a thousand dollars and went back to the hotel. He used the phone in his room to call his lawyers.

"Dr Wilson – finally! Have you received the letters we've sent you, we have been trying to get hold of you!"

"No I haven't yet, I should get them on Monday – I've been travelling as you know!"  
"OK well good news. Dr House's estate has now been finalised, his apartment and contents have been sold as instructed and the piano, guitars and the boxes you didn't know what to do with have been put into storage."

"Wow! I didn't realise there was that much"

"We also have a buyer for your loft – do you still want us to sell it for you?"

"Yes, yes of course I do – I won't be coming back to Princeton. Umm I also need to change my will, can I do that over the phone"

"We can take your instructions, change it and then send it onto you"

"Ok I'll do that. I want all my Estate left to MR GERRY SHOREGUDO"

"Ok well I'll get that changed for you and put it in the post so that you have a copy there"

He began to feel tired so he decided to take a nap.

Meanwhile at the medical centre :

House went into the PT room with great intrepidation. He was met by a sergeant like woman with a basin haircut and a beard. He went to turn around and leave, but she caught him

"Hey sonny, what can I do for you?"

"Ahhh, nothing I think I came to the wrong room"

"No you didn't, I assume you want to get that leg working again"

House looked at her blankly. "Come on sonny, lets be having you, I can't work my magic from the doorway" She lead him to the PT bed.

"Hop up please " she said House complied

"Have you got your medical records or am I doing this blind"

"Here you go" said House and gave them to her, he hated this bit, as soon as people read about his thigh he could see the pity party coming.

He watched her as she read through it, her expression didn't change – he was impressed.

"Ok sonny, now I know what I'm dealing with, but I need you to tell me more – what happened to get it like it is now?"

"I fell on it about 7/8 weeks ago and then, well – walking unaided, not sleeping on a proper bed and riding a bike. Now the knee is swollen and the ankle too but that's improving – slowly, and I can't put any weight on it at all"

"OK lets get to work then. Glad you have tracksuit bottoms on, but I need to see the whole leg in motion, so drop them and the shoes and socks!"

"What" No-Way"

She put a gentle hand on his shoulder – which was a bold move – "Don't concern yourself sonny, I've seen much worse" she whispered in his ear.

House took a deep breath and swallowed hard. He took off his trousers, shoes and socks.

"Thank you – now I can start"

"First off I am just going to do some movement tests to see what we do or don't have, then if you're happy we can make a plan"

She didn't even look at the scar on his leg she just got on with the testing. After a lot of pulling, pushing, prodding and poking, she told him to get dressed.

"Right sonny, I don't see anything in your medical records from Tony to that you damaged your ACL" she looked at House – who said nothing "mmmm ok, so I'm assuming he didn't examine your leg then ?" she looked at House again – still nothing "Ok lets get to the point. We can work on it, I am assuming from your silence that you didn't want Tony to know about the ACL – for whatever reason, probably because he would have insisted on putting a brace on your leg….and you leg can't take it….. so instead of saying something you thought it would get better on its own?"

House just nodded.

"Why didn't you go to the hospital when you fell on it?"

Still nothing from House "Ok sonny, none of my business, I don't think its bad enough to warrant surgery yet! But we have a lot of work to do and you are going to have to do exactly as I tell you to do – even if it hurts – because it will! If you don't do exactly as I tell you, you will either end up needing surgery or being on those things forever" she said pointing at the crutches. "Do you want an appointment or open session?"

"I would prefer an appointment to open session"

"Ok good so Monday morning at 11am – is that good for you?"

"Yep"

"We will start by me doing the exercises for you, we need to get movement back in your ankle and knee, but because of your thigh you wont be able to do that without my help. That should also help with the swelling and the pain. Once you have movement back on your own we will go forth! One step at a time. Shall I do the exercises today?"

"yeah lets go for it"

She worked on him for about half an hour as there was no one else there today. By the time she was finished he needed some pain meds. Next time he would take them before the session like she suggested.

House got a cab back to the hotel, where Wilson was sitting at the table with his netbook and lots of uninteresting stuff around.

"so how did it go?"

"Actually – the bearded lady was very good – I'm going back again on Monday at 11am for the next round of punishment"

"I'm going in to see Tony on Monday morning – we can ride together"

House nodded at him.

"Hey do you fancy going to the diner later for dinner and then maybe to the bar afterward – I feel like celebrating"

"Never say no to free food and drink – but I need a nap first – my leg is killing me!"

In fact neither one of them went out that night, they both felt exhausted from their days events and decided to have room service and get an early night.

Wilson woke quite late for him on Friday morning and decided he was going back into town to the bank. He got himself washed and dressed, House was still asleep. He left him a note to say where he was going. He looked at House sleeping – he didn't actually look that peaceful today. He noticed that House hadn't put the pillow under his knee, so he went and put the pillow in place, as he did so he realised how swollen his knee was – not good at all- so he went and got a cold pack and put that on there too.

Wilson went back to the bank to arrange to have Gerry's name added to the account and for a card to be issued. He then transferred House's money out of the main account and into a savings account. He didn't intend to spend any of House's money – he was happy to spend his – if his ran out before he died then House would have to start paying _Yeah right! House spend money phfftt!_ He chuckled to himself.

By the time Wilson got back to the hotel House had showered and shaved, he was still having trouble getting used to House being clean shaven almost all the time. He noticed the bikes were still outside, he needed to speak to House about selling them, they didn't need them anymore. He felt that they had stumbled upon the right place to shop their road trip. For the first time in weeks he felt really good. They spent the rest of the day chilled out in the hotel room eating ice cream and watching crappy tv shows – something they both like to do.

Wilson text Marcy and asked if she wanted to meet them for dinner. She accepted, but said

Not to wait for her before they ate, as she didn't know how long she was going to be.

House and Wilson went to the diner and sat in a booth near the window and ordered their food.

As Marcy approached the diner she could see James and Gerry sitting in the booth, they were both laughing and looked like they were having a really good time – something she had sensed they hadn't done in a while. So she stopped in her tracks and text Wilson.

"Sorry James, I've got to stay at work, my cover is off sick and I've got to wait to see if someone else can fill in – can we do a rain check?" xxx

She saw him look at the message and for an instant he looked disappointed, then Gerry obviously said something funny because he was laughing as he put the phone away and she received a message.

"Oh no, that's too bad, sorry you can't join us, there's always tomorrow. See you soon J xx"

House and Wilson finished their night at the bar, not getting drunk but just enjoying each others company.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I do not own House or Wilson – they still belong to shore & co – just burrowing them for a little while **

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and added alerts – loving the chocolate….. ta x**

**CHAPTER 5**

It was Saturday, Wilson had decided that it was planning day and time to get organised if they were going to stay in Nowhere.

He was up and dressed by 7.30am he got himself a coffee and sat at the table with the Netbook on. First off he started to make a list of what needed to be done. But his mind was wandering to the book he felt he wanted to write. He had written many papers and journals, but how to start a book. He was gazing blankly at the screen, when thoughts and feelings just started seeping into his mind, so he started to type them out. It was well over an hour later by the time he came to stop. He seemed to feel a little lighter around the heart and a little clearer in his head. Maybe writing this book would help him deal with some of the demons he was battling. He saved his work and then typed up a list of what needed to be done.

He received a text message from Marcy asking if he fancied meeting her breakfast. He was gonna say No cos of House, but decided he would meet her and then bring some back for him –he might be awake by then.

He left a note for House to say he would be back by 10.00am with breakfast. He met with Marcy at the diner and they got a booth together and ordered some food "So where's Gerry"

"Still asleep"

"So, where did you meet him on your travels?"

"Just outside Princeton, which is where I was working. I had bought a motorcycle and headed off. I've had very little experience of riding a bike and I hadn't got very far. I pulled into a truck stop to eat and refuel and something was leaking from my bike – not that I knew that, this guy tapped me on the shoulder and told me. There was a motor garage in the truck stop, so I pushed my bike over and asked them to have a look. While I was waiting we got talking and then decided to ride together" Wilson said with a smile on his face.

"Wow! Instant friendship – are you sure your not gay?"

"NO! I'm not I can assure you. We just hit it off. He's good company I feel like I've known him forever. So enough about me – have you always lived around here?"  
"Yeah, I like the small town, its friendly and I love the mountain."

"Yeah I can see why"

They sat and chatted for a while longer, Wilson ordered Houses' breakfast to go.

"Is there a Real Estate in town at all, I didn't find one yesterday while I was wandering"

"No unfortunately not, there's one in Somerton if you want to go over there, it caters for here aswell. What are you looking for?"

"A place to rent, somewhere local – I'm taking part in the trial from Monday, so need somewhere to stay – I don't want to stay in the hotel."

"Well, go to the post office, get some of those blank index cards, write out what you want and pin in on the bulletin boards around town and if anyone has anything they'll call you"

"Excellent, I'll do that this afternoon. Are you working tomorrow?"

"No – my day off"

"Do you want to go for a picnic up on the mountain?"

"You and Me?"

"Yes - just you and me"

"Why don't you ask Gerry to come to, I'd like to get to know him better"

"I could, but I don't think he will, his leg is still too painful, but I'll see what he says – if you don't mind"

"Not at all, he obviously means a lot to you, so he can't be that bad" she said with a chuckle.

Houses' takeaway came, so Wilson got up to go, he leant over and gave her a kiss "so, I'll see you tomorrow about 1ish, can you pick me up – I haven't sorted out a car yet"

"Yeah sure – I'll see you tomorrow"

Wilson was on a high by the time he got back to the hotel room. House was up and watching tv.

"That smells good" said House

"Ours was – so this should be too" said Wilson

"So what are we doing today then Sundance?" Said House

"We are going to look for somewhere to live, go shopping for new phones, a car and I think some new clothes and that's just the first 3 things on the list for today"

"Oh goody!" Said House sensing that he still had that need to get things done asap – so that's exactly what they would do.

House looked across at Wilson "Hey are you feeling ok" Said House

"mmm, yeah – just a little tired and weary. Oh and by the way, I've asked Marcy to go on a picnic tomorrow up on the mountain – do you want to come?"  
"NO! – no more mountaineering for me. But you kids go have some fun!"

"You sure you don't mind being on your own – we've been in each others company for weeks now"

"WILSON! STOP! Its fine – we're not tied at the hip and we're not married - go have some fun"

"OK if you're sure" Said Wilson rubbing the back of his neck. House just glared at him.

Wilson got up to go to the door of the hotel room "Come on lets go sort out our lives"

They walked off down into the main town, the first shop they went into was the post office to buy some index cards. But House decided he would ask the teller as well

"Do you know if there are any empty properties around here to rent?"

"No I don't, but if you leave me a number I'll let you know if anything comes up"

Wilson gave her his cell phone number paid for the index cards and they left.

They wanted to buy a new cell phone so that they both had one. They found a little tech shop that had a little of everything.

"Hi guys how can I help you today?"

"Yeah um, we just need a basic cell phone.

"Ok, well you do know that cell phone service around here is not good. Infact any mobile service is not good including wifi. The only good connections you get are land line connections. But I'm happy to sell you a phone if you want one"

"That can't be good for business"

"No, but once you get out of here and over to Somerton or into the next town or the city they work fine to call home. What phone do you want?"

"Just one that works – no biggy – nothing fancy, particularly if the service is no good"

"The basic phone we have is $50.00 – no contract – pre-paid "

"OK done"

After doing some boring clothes shopping (well atleast Wilson did) they went into the bakery, had a cup of coffee and a slice of cake to re-energize. Wilson wrote out an index card and put it on their bulletin board.

"I was thinking, we should sell the bikes, we can't ride them and I think my butt has had enough of that seat and the money would come in handy"

"No Way – we can't sell them – we might still wanna ride outta here!"

"Well what about if we just sell one, then If you get the urge to ride your horse you can – I think I'm done with the horses"

"Come on – we can't be Butch and Sundance without the horses!"

"Oh ok if you want to keep them – we will"

"Thanks Sundance" said House

Wilson just laughed.

"Come one lets go see if we can buy a car – you can haggle with them – I always wanna pay the full ticket price"

"Sounds good to me – how much are we spending – I say we but I mean you"

"$5000 if it's a good one"

The next stop was the car lot – Wilson had $5000.00 cash to spend on car. There wasn't much to choose from on first looking.

"So Sundance what kind of car are we having?"

"Well I like Volvo's"

"Yeah and I liked my Honda – they haven't got those either!"

"Well we will have to have whatever they've got"

"No stick shift and lots of leg room"

They looked around the car lot, but nothing was jumping out at either of them. Then the salesman came out to them. "What can I do for you gentlemen today"

"We are looking for something like a Honda or a Volvo with lots of leg room and no stick shift, willing to pay around $9000.00"Said House. Wilson turned his head to House and glared at him.

"OK I might have something out the back, its just being detailed" Said the salesman and walked off "I'll be right back". 10 minutes later he reappeared and motioned for them to follow him. He showed them the car. A nice Sedan with lots of leg room and no stick shift. "It is up for $10,000.00 but I'll let you have it for $9000.00"

"Thanks but it's a little out of my price range, I was only expecting to spend $5000.00" said Wilson rubbing the back of his neck.

"I thought he said $9k" said the salesman pointing at House

"Yeah he did but he's not paying – I am" said Wilson

"what about $8.5K" said the salesman to House

"What about $5.5 " said House

"$8k" said the salesman

"$6" said House

"$7.5K and that's my final offer" said the salesman

"$7k and you have a deal – we have the cash right now!"

"NO I can't go that low"

"ok, thanks for your time" Said House and started walking off, gesturing for Wilson to follow. As they got to the edge of the car lot the sales called out "Ok Ok $7 it is!"

House looked at Wilson with a smile. Wilson gave half a smile. "I did only want to spend $5,000 House I only have that on me"

"Yeah I know, but they were all crappy, now we have a $10000 car for $7000 – I'll even throw in the $2k if you want"

Wilsons' jaw fell open "What? …..I….What did you just say?"

"Close you mouth Wilson! I said I would pay $2k towards it. Here you go!" With that House rummaged around in his backpack and carefully brought out some money. Wilson was speechless.

They drove away with a new car and a speechless Wilson. House parting with money should be a momentous occasion so they went to the bar for a drink and something to eat – a celebration of sorts. House parting with money!

Wilson quickly decided that he would pick Marcy up instead now and it would be earlier. The days were long and sunny and he needed to make the most of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to everyone that is following this story and for all the reviews – they really are like chocolate

**Chapter 6**

Wilson had already bought the picnic food from the market the night before. Marcy would be ready at 10.30am for their day out. But he still felt guilty about leaving House on his own, although he had said it was fine on more than one occasion.

He had breakfast and prepared the picnic, he scrawled a note for House and left their hotel room at 10.00am – Marcy's was probably only 10 minutes away but he couldn't wait any longer.

It was a glorious hot and sunny July morning, no traffic on the road, no clouds in the sky just birds singing to keep him company.

He knocked on Marcy's door, she came out in shorts, vest top and flip flops making her sun kissed skin and dark hair seem even more beautiful. Wilson also donned shorts, t-shirt and flip flops for the first time ever.

They headed for the mountain, they parked in the parking lot and Marcy lead the way to a nice spot she knew.

There weren't too many people around so they chose their spot under a tree. Wilson by this time had become out of breath and was coughing slightly. They put the blanket down just at the edge of the tree, so that they could get some sun if they wanted to. They lay down on the blanket and Wilson seemed to be watching the leaves on the trees in his own world. Marcy was propped up on her left elbow, with her right hand laying on his chest.

"Do you have any family" she said to Wilson

Wilson turned his gaze to her "I have a Mom, Dad, 2 brothers and 3 ex-wives"

She raised her eyebrows at him and gently smiled " so why did you decide to go on a road trip with some guy you hardly know instead of spending it with your family"

"Well, I…I decided when I found out, that the last thing I wanted was for my family to sit around and watch me die. I've seen it so many times. I went to see them before I started this trip and we said our goodbyes – I just couldn't deal with their worry and pity and their pain. It's difficult enough to come to terms with it, without having to put up a good front for them – it's easier this way"

"And they were ok with it"

"Not really, but they respect my decision"

"Will you tell them about the trial"

"No, it might give them false hope. So what about you, do you have any family?"

"Yeah – Dad, a brother, a sister and 2 nieces"

"What no husband or ex-husband"

"No – I had one long term boyfriend but that ended about 4 years ago – there's not really been anyone since then"

"Really! Are all the guys round here nuts?" he said with a laugh

"No – they just see me as one of the guys and it's a small town so there's not a lot of new talent around"

"I guess not"

"So how long did you work in Princeton for?"

"Oh I don't know really – about 12 years I think, I was working out of Philadelphia before that"

"Had you always been an Oncologist"

"Yeah I chose it as my speciality right from the start, I thought I could change the world and make a difference – get a cure for cancer"

She looked at him with genuine compassion "I bet you have made a difference to hundreds of people's lives"

"Yeah I guess" he said with a sad sigh

"Tell me more about the Hospital and the people you worked with"

He proceeded to tell her everything about the Princeton – they seemed to talk for hours. They had eaten their lunch and drank some wine.

"So if you and Greg were so close, why isn't he with you now?"

"He…..um…..he died in a fire right before we were due to come away" he said getting choked up.

"Oh god! I am so sorry and what about Dr Cuddy – do you know where she is?"

"Yeah we keep in touch by email. I last got in touch when Greg died, in case she wanted to come to his funeral – but she didn't come"

"Does she know about you?"

"NO – I didn't tell her" he said sadly

"You should have told her – she's your friend"

"mmm, yeah – maybe I will nearer the time"

Marcy jumped to her feet, held her hands out to Wilson to pull him up.

"Come on James lets go paddling"

"What! In the stream – eewwww there might be fish in there"

"Yeah there might be but they will steer clear of your smelly feet" she said laughing

They sat together on the bank of the stream and dipped their feet in. After about 5 minutes Marcy was standing in the stream up to her knees in water.

"Come on get in and paddle"

"Noooo way I'm getting in there"

She started to splash him with water and in the he end he got in with her and they walked up and down the stream hand in hand until their feet were numb.

They sat back on the blanket to dry off. It was already 4.30pm and he didn't want this day to come to an end.

"Hey do you want to come back to my place for some dinner – I was gonna cook some pasta"

"Actually that sounds like a perfect way to end a perfect day. Can I help you cook?"

"Course – help is always appreciated. Do you want to make a move now – you're looking a little tired"

"Yeah I think that would be a good idea or I might fall asleep on the blanket and we'll never get home"

He got up first and held his hands out to her, once she was up they stood holding hands and looking into each other's eyes. Then Wilson leant in to kiss her, just a very gentle butterfly kiss. Just enough to make her want more.

"Come on lets go" She said.

They went back to her place, she had a nice small house with lots of ground around it, with a porch that went all the way around and a swing out the front.

They made their pasta together in the kitchen along with garlic bread and salad. They took it out on the porch along with a couple of beers. They chatted while they were eating and when they were done, Wilson took their plates inside and started washing them.

Marcy came to find him when he didn't come back "Hey leave those – I'll do them later"

"Almost done! ….. I don't like dirty dishes!" he said with a chuckle.

She went over to him and stood behind him putting her arms through his and hugged him and lay her head against his back, then she put her hands on his so that he couldn't do any more dishes. She turned him around and kissed him – just a light butterfly kiss like he had done to her. Then she leant in again and kissed him again only a little harder this time. She stepped back slightly and held his hand and lead him away to the bedroom.

They lay together sated and content in their pleasure "what time have you got to be at the hospital tomorrow?"

"9.00am" he said with a chuckle

"If you are feeling ok, would you and Gerry like to come over for dinner tomorrow night - I make a mean meatloaf"

"That sounds like a nice idea – that's if I'm feeling OK. I had better go in a minute" he said with a heavy heart and looked away from her.

"James, I know what I'm doing you know. I understand that you may only have a few months to live, I also know that you have a friend at the hotel who probably wants to spend as much time with you as I do. But I want to enjoy whatever time we do have and I will take it any way I can – don't beat yourself up over it – we will work it out" she said and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Wilson just nodded his head he certainly didn't want any battles over his time and who he spent it with - it caused enough problems last time.

"I could stay the night here and go get Gerry first thing" he said leaning in to kiss her again.

"No! – go back to your hotel room, relax and get a night sleep. Which will also mean that Gerry will not be worried about you. NOW GO! She said with a laugh.

"How do you know he's going to worry" said Wilson

"Because I spoke to him on the phone when you were on the mountain and again at the hospital, for someone who hasn't known you long he cares very much – but don't tell him I said that"

Wilson smiled "OK, I better go, if I'm ok I'll see you for dinner tomorrow night – I'll call you if there is any change"

They kissed goodnight at the porch and Wilson reluctantly went back to the hotel

When House came too, the hotel room was silent, Wilson had obviously gone out earlier than planned House thought and a small smile crept to his face. Wilson may actually get one final shot of happiness – GO WILSON!

He lay still on the bed checking to see if anything was hurting. But actually today there was no real pain to speak off. Just the normal ache that was always there. His knee still had pillows underneath it to support it, he never did that normally… mmm maybe he should. He hadn't had any major cramping or breakthrough at night for a little while now. He moved his ankle around and was please that it appeared to have full motion back – well for him anyway. The knee also felt a little better today, maybe the anti-inflammatories were doing their job after all. He was tempted to get up and start using his leg again, but the bearded lady had told him not to. Mmmm what to do? He decided that he would heed her words – well almost he might start putting his foot back on the floor – showering would be easier…

Once he was showered and ready, he decided he was going to wander around the rest of the town, although they had been in town yesterday, Wilson was in too much of a hurry to look around properly and there was no hurry today.

He slowly sauntered off towards town, he kept to the main high street to begin with, then he noticed that the side streets had some shops aswell. So the next side street he came to he went down and he found a music shop. It sold all types of music and instruments. They even had a couple of turn tables for sale. For a moment he went into a bit of a daze, he really did miss his stuff, as daft as that made him sound. But it was only stuff and maybe one day he could collect again – when he was on his own again – once Wilson had passed. He came out of his daze only to realise that one of the store tenders was beside him offering him a chair and a glass of water.

"I'm fine – don't need either one" Said House just about keeping it together although his voice was very croaky.

He left the music store very quickly, but he would definitely be back, maybe once they had found somewhere to rent.

He went back to the high street, he was quite surprised at the amount of people that were around and the shops that were open on a Sunday. He went passed the next couple of side streets and then crossed over. He saw a sign pointing up the next side street – it was a book shop.

As he got nearer the shop he was so hoping that it would be on an olde one rather than a new one. On first look, he was disappointed, but he went in anyway, maybe he could find something to keep his brain occupied.

As he went in through the first section, he was amazed by what came next. It was like the tardis, it was huge but cosy. It went off in all different directions, lounge chairs all over the place, a coffee bar and Wi-Fi. It was modern but had so much character like an old library. He started to wander around. He wanted to find the medical section to see what they had. As he followed the directions, he went through the Art Section, it had everything you could want to know about Art, - simple how to's, history, techniques and Artists, some old treasured books and some new. There was a lady sitting on one of the lounge chairs that were dotted all over the place, but she had ear phones in and had her eyes shut. He carried on through thinking that he couldn't see the point of coming into a book shop to listen to music – there was a music shop in town where you could do that.

The he found what he was looking for and there was a lounge chair and table nearby, he went over and put his backpack on the chair so no-one else would sit at it. Then he went to the shelves and perused the books, he took a couple and headed for the chair, he was going to be here a while. He managed to order a coffee that they brought to his table.

He had sat still for long enough and his leg was becoming agitated, so he decided it was time to leave. He purchased 2 books and put one of the cards up on their notice board and made his way out of the shop. On the way out, there was a foot sticking out on the narrow gangway and House being House decided that instead of asking them to move he would let his crutch go on top of it – then maybe they would keep their feet in next time. So as he passed he made sure the crutch caught the foot and he carried on walking.

"Hey you jerk that's my foot you just stomped on!"

"I didn't stomp on it, it was my crutch and your foot was in the way"

"And being on crutches gives you the right to be an asshole does it"

House turned to look at who was giving it to him. It was the lady who he had seen on his way in. "No but if you stick your foot out in the gangway someone is bound to tread on it" He turned to walk away.

"I'll remember that next time, so that I don't get a broken toe"

"Yeah, you do that and next time why don't you go the to music shop to listen to music rather than a book shop – you come to book shops to read not to listen to music"

"Well those of us that can't read - listen"

House for once was lost for words "Smartass" was all he said and walked away.

He carried on looking around their new town, although it wasn't as big as Princeton, there were some nice quaint little stores and an old fashioned barbers. He went in for a shave and a haircut. After he had his shave it was 3.30 and as he stood outside the shop he felt like he wanted to sit out in the sun. He popped his head back into the barbers and asked if there was a local playing field or park. There was and they gave him directions.

He took his time in getting there. There was no hurry he wasn't hiding out from Cuddy trying to get out of Clinic hours, a small smile crept onto his face '_boy did he miss that_' . It wasn't often that he let himself think about all what had happened, but today seemed to be one of those days.

The first part of the park he came to was the children's playground, then there was a big open field where there was pitches of all kinds marked out, a picnic area and a parking lot and pathway that ran along way for roller skating or skate boarding, there was even a small boating lake in the distance.

He didn't know quite where to sit, not too near the children's playground – not good for an old guy to be spotted near a children's playground, but he didn't want to go too far either – not with his leg. He spotted a bench a little way away from the playground, hopefully far enough away so people wouldn't think he was a paedophile. He propped his leg up on the bench and got one of the books out that he had bought. He started reading, but his attention kept getting drawn to the children's playground and his mind was going over the past. He was never into playing in the playground when he was a kid, maybe that's because he was never into playing. All he remembered doing was reading, raking leaves in the yard and music. Did he even play as a kid? He shook his head as if to get him out of the daydream. His eyes focused on a little girl on the swings. She was about 5, dark hair – he looked more closely – his heart was pounding – could that be Rachel Cuddy. He looked around for his crutches and went as quickly as she could towards the playground. But as he got nearer he could see that it wasn't her. He turned around and went back to the bench with a heavy heart. '_god I miss that. Those small things I didn't think I wanted or needed, that innocent little girl who loved me – yes loved me for exactly who I was mmmmmm'_

He got up again and headed back to the hotel. Before he got to the hotel he went passed the town bar, so he went in for a drink. He needed one today. Anybody would think it was him dying – no he had already done that. He might aswell be dead, once Wilson was gone he would have nothing anyway – everyone he cared about, either hated him or thought he was dead. So what was the point of living. Maybe if Wilson's trial didn't work they could both take a lethal dose of morphine and die together. What in the world was up with him today – why so maudlin!. He sat at the bar deep within his own thoughts, just twisting the glass around not even really drinking it, when he heard "call 911, this guy's collapsed outside" the bar tender dutifully dialled 911 and was told the ambulance would be with him shortly.

"Does anyone know first aid – this guy's having a fit now " came the voice again.

House got himself up off his stool and crutched to the outside. He went over to where the guy had collapsed and someone looked like they were attempting CPR, but the guy was still having a fit.

"Hey stop that – you could kill him" Said House

The guy looked up at House.

"Unbutton his shirt and lay him on his side and put this under his head" said House taking a woman's cardigan and giving it to the man.

"Make sure his airway is clear"

The guy looked at House with a blank expression on his face "MOVE" said House and somehow managing to get himself down on the ground with the guy.

House made sure the guy was comfortable and felt around his pockets for his ID, then he noticed a chain around his neck – The dog tags said he was Epileptic and had a number to call I.C.E.

The man was coming out of his seizure just as the ambulance turned up. House told them about the ID tags, roughly how long the seizure had lasted and as much medical information as he could give. "Thank you sir, all information is much appreciated, we'll take it from here" The crew checked him over and put him on a gurney and off they went.

House then carried on back to the hotel, he didn't bother going back for his drink – he wasn't in the mood. He went back to their room and put the TV on. He channel surfed for a while but was getting bored. He seemed to be getting bored a lot lately. Getting bored normally meant trouble. He would have to buy some more books or get hold of some medical journals especially if they were going to be staying in one place now, otherwise he really would get bored.

He decided to go to the diner for some dinner. He sat in the same booth that he and Wilson had been sitting at. The young waitress bought over coffee and a local paper and took his order for food. He sat there reading the paper, when he looked over he saw the woman from the book store sitting on a stool at the counter, with a teenage girl beside her.

He couldn't help but watch her, she had really caught his attention earlier, she had the most gorgeous greeny blue eyes he had ever seen and he hadn't really been able to gauge her age. Hair short copper/blonde highlighted made her seem quite young but her dress sense made him think she was middle aged maybe mid 40's. The young girl beside her was chatting away to her, but she didn't look anything like the older woman.

His dinner came and he ate it slowly with one eye still on the book store lady. She had been joined by a man now and he put his arm out for her to take and they walked out of the diner. House was still watching her as she left. The young girl hadn't left with them, but a couple of minutes later she got up from her seat and walked in House's direction. She put a piece of paper in front of him.

"You know you might get more response if you actually talk to her" she said and walked out.

House looked down at the piece of paper "TAMMY 555310343" he put it is his pocket and smiled.

Later that evening he was sitting in their room wandering whether or not he should ring the number. But in the end he decided not to. Then Wilson came home.

"Hey – did you have a good day – I didn't expect you to be home tonight" said House wiggling his eyebrows.

"We had a great time, we went back to hers for dinner …..and…. dessert" said Wilson with a slight blush on his face

"You stud muffin - up high" said House ready to give him a high 5.

Wilson just laughed "What did you do today?"

"Strolled around town, had a shave and a haircut – can't you tell, helped some guy that was having a seizure, then had dinner at the diner – not much!" Said House with little expression.

"Oh not much then! Marcy invited us for dinner tomorrow night – if I don't feel rough tomorrow. Do you fancy it – a nice home cooked meal"

House frowned slightly "mmm 3's a crowd"

"Awh come on give the girl a chance, she wants to get to know you – she'll learn her lesson not do it again" Said Wilson

"Ok, but I'm not going to be on my best behaviour"

"I wouldn't have it any other way – Night House"

"Night Wilson"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

They were both awake early the following morning. There wasn't much discussion between them either.

They pulled up outside the medical centre and Wilson was tapping on the steering wheel, he looked across to House "Well here we go - do or die!"

"We might aswell do the 'do' bit first - it might delay the die part" He said with his head down.

They looked at each other for a moment and as if they could reach each other's minds, they both got out of the car at the same time.

They met with Tony and Wilson was lead to a procedure room.

"Right, how this works is that it is targeted drugs, they are not administered through your blood or digestive system. We have to insert this port into you - its abit like a PICC line & port. We will have to do a small procedure to insert it, so you will be here for most of the day"

Wilson just nodded his head.

"What are the risks of the procedure?" said House

"The only risk really is the anaesthesia as with any operation, however this is non-invasive - its keyhole surgery at best. No re-coupe ration time, no stitches. Just need to be here long enough for the anaesthesia to wear off. It takes no longer than about half an hour to put in the port"

House nodded

"So, we'll scan you first and then we'll do the procedure, we will need you to sign these forms and then we can get going"

Wilson signed the forms.

"I'll put you to sleep in here and then we'll take you over to the OR "

"OK thanks, I never did like the idea of being awake when they take you to the OR"

"No me either, the OR is only on the other side of the hallway, so you won't be under for too much longer than absolutely necessary"

As Tony was preparing to put Wilson to sleep, House sat beside Wilson and put his hand on his shoulder. Wilson moved his hand up to House's and held it. House was a little shocked by the gesture, but he didn't pull away.

"I've already told you - I'm not gay and I'm not going to tell you that I love you - not now not ever!"

"Thank God for that" said Wilson as his eyes closed.

A nurse and an orderly came along to take Wilson across to the OR. House just sat in the same spot rubbing a hand across his forehead.

"I promise I will look after him, I won't let anything happen. You have physio this morning don't you" Said Tony

House nodded

"Go do it, by the time you're done he will be in the recovery room, waiting for the anaesthesia to wear off, he wouldn't want you to miss it "

House got up slowly and looked at Tony, then he walked past him.

House was a little early for his appointment, but the bearded lady didn't have anyone else in there, so they got started. He made sure he took his pain meds first this time.

"I can see you have doing the exercises I gave you to do - good lad! Let's do more work on your knee today"

She started with the knee exercises and could sense that House was tensing up. "Hey sonny, are you having pain right now"

"A little"

"Give me a number"

"3"

"mmMM" she said raising her eyebrows. She stopped the exercises for a minute to see if it would pass

"why have you stopped?"

"Just waiting for you pain to pass, it won't work if you're in pain - did you take your meds before we started?"

"Yes I did and in that case we might as well stop all together - pain level of 3 is low for me because it never goes away" As he finished he hopped up off the mat got his crutches and went to leave, but without realising it he had put alot of weight on his leg and it immediately went into spasm and stopped him dead in his tracks.

The bearded lady went straight to him "You idiot - just sit down!" she said in such a stern voice that House did as he was told. "Thank you, next time give me an accurate history - you told me it was occasional pain - not that I believed you. Now I know for sure what I'm working with, we can make it better. How's the breakthrough pain and cramps been over the last few days?"

House looked at her with a furrowed brow "you think you can make this better!" he said massaging his thigh for all he was worth.

She sat down beside him "No I can't make 'that' better - I'm not a miracle worker, but I can make your knee better and if you are honest with me and work with me 'we' can make 'that' better"

He looked at her again "So you can re-grow muscle and nerves now"

"I wish I could" she said sadly "Look let's start again. I'm gonna go out on a limb here. You didn't hurt 'that' in a Ski accident, you decided that PT was crap, discharged yourself and worked on getting mobile yourself. Look it's none of my business what happened, I just know that you can't lose that much muscle and nerves through ski-ing and there is no way you usually walk unaided. But I do want to help you get mobile again and if you want to, we might be able to improve upon things. But it's up to you, you're here voluntarily"

"How did you know all that?" Said House intrigued by the bearded lady

"Because I'm a good physio. So how's the cramps and breakthrough been - you didn't answer my question"

"Actually this is the first one I have had in a few days"

"Good" she said smiling "That means you're doing as you are told. You haven't been weight bearing so it's giving your leg a chance to heal. My guess is that you are not very good at doing as you are told, I'm guessing that when you originally hurt yourself, you probably went from wheelchair straight to cane or maybe you did use crutches for a while but gave them up too quickly"

"mmm you are good" But said no more

"Look I can't cure your pain, but if you give me the chance we might be able to lesson the cramps and the spasms - just work with me"

House looked at her and nodded

"Has the cramp gone now"

"yeah but it will stay tender for a while"

"Ok well let's start again and we will see how we go"

She worked on him for a while and it was time for the session to end "you can start putting a tiny bit of weight on it, but I mean like a feather" she said sternly "come back on Friday, but do these exercises in between time atleast 3 times a day"

He took the sheet from her and left the PT room to go find Wilson.

He found him in a day ward, still a bit drowsy from the anaesthetic but definitely alive. He sat on a chair beside the bed to wait for him to wake up. He sat back watching the hospital staff come and go, tending to patients.

"Hey, penny for them" said a groggy voice

"Just watching the world go by"

"you miss it don't you"

"Yeah I do" said House with a sigh

"You gave up far too much for me you know"

"It would be nothing without you anyway"

"House come on...

"Shut up" said House clearing his throat as Tony walked in.

"Dr Wilson, how are you feeling"

"Tired but good"

"OK. let's get the treatment started now, then if you have no reactions to it you can go home"

"The first dose is the biggest, then you will be doing it yourself daily - 3 times a day"

"Side Effects" said House

"Nausea, dehydration, sweating and tiredness. The main one for concern is the dehydration, this can dehydrate you even if you drinking gallons of water. It's the one thing they have got to iron out before FDA approval. So if you think you're dehydrating then you need to come in, we can IV you for a couple of days and it works again for a while"

"No hair falling out, no pooping yourself?" Asked Wilson

"No, it's not going all over your body, it comes out of your body by sweating, which is why you dehydrate easily, you will need to bath lots and drinks lots and lots, try and steer clear of alcohol and salty foods. On Monday I will come out and give you the first dose of the week as it's the biggest and you may feel tired and nauseas on that day"

"And that's it" Said House

"Pretty much, we took a scan this morning, when we did the placement, in 3 weeks we'll do another one and see what's happening. Stay here for an hour or so and see how you feel, if you haven't had a reaction by then you can go home"

"OK" said Wilson

"Hows the knee Gerry?"

"Getting better"

"Glad to hear it, I hear you helped out with Steve the other day - thanks. Oh and did you need any more pain meds while I'm here"

"No I'm good for now and who's Steve?"

"The epileptic guy - he came in the other day - the ambulance guys told us about you." House didn't respond in any way " Ok well I'll leave you for now, you know where I am if you need anything"

House and Wilson sat chatting for a while, when Wilson's cell-phone rang. "Hi, is this James Wilson, I picked up your card from the book store - do you still want somewhere to rent?"

"yes - yes we do - what do you have?"

"it's a 2 bedroom house, out on Park Street, I just moved my Mom into a home and we want to rent the house out"

"Sounds great, can we come look at it tomorrow?"

"yeah sure I'll text you the address. Jut ring me when you want to see it, I only live around the corner"

"Awesome, I'll talk to you tomorrow"

An hour or so later Tony came back and gave Wilson the all clear to go home.

House managed to drive them back to the hotel. Wilson still felt very tired so he text Marcy to say that he was OK but very tired so could they do a rain check on dinner.

By the time Monday evening came around Wilson was being sick and was extremely tired and House sat beside the whole time. It got to about 11pm Wilson had stopped being sick, was drinking plenty of water and just wanted to sleep.

House sat on his own bed, with a pillow under his knee, doing the exercises that he was given to do whilst he was watching tv. When he had finished, he got up refilled Wilson's water bottle, tucked the sheets around him and went to bed himself.

As he lay there he found himself asking that if there was a god up there that they would let this treatment work...


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to all of you who have favourited and followed me and my stories it is heart warming to know that people like what I write. **

**Apologies this chapter is a little short, but please rest assured that this story is almost complete in writing, just need to type it and upload it, so it will be finished. Real life just keeps getting in the way :)**

**Chapter 8**

House woke up first, it was still early - well for him at least. Wilson was still asleep and it was 9.00am. House was immediately worried and got out of bed as quickly as he could to make sure Wilson was ok.

"Slow down you idiot - you'll hurt yourself - I'm fine" said a very sleepy Wilson

"Jeez - you could've had your eyes open or something!" said a relieved House

"Stop worrying so much it's eerie - are you turning into me?"

"NO! I don't care that much!"

"Shall we go and see that house today?"

"Might aswell - it's probably the only one in this town and we can't stay here for the next 3 months"

"mmm. Shall we get some brunch at the diner and then go - I might see if Marcy wants to join us - I think she's doing a late shift"

"OK"

"OK? you don't mind if she comes"

"No I don't, you obviously like her and she likes you... Who am I to stand in the way of true love... anyway she seemed alright when she came to our rescue"

Wilson called Marcy and arranged that they would meet in the diner at 11.00am and then he called the guy who wanted to rent the house and arranged to meet him there at 1pm.

"Hey where did these come from?" Said Wilson holding up the books that House had bought

"Dooaahh! a book shop - where else would they come from?"

"I .. I .. don't know - you had those in your apartment"

"Yeah I know - that's why I bought them again - I liked them before so I knew I would like them this time!"

"Oh right OK, I could do with going to the post office quickly, you wanna come or wait here"

"I'll wait here. I need to shower and do my exercises. Have you done your first dose?"

"Yes Dad I did"

House just laughed when did he start being like Wilson

Wilson went to the post office to collect his mail and was also pleased to find that the second bank card that he had ordered had finally come. He read the mail on the way back to the hotel and saw how much House's estate was worth in the end $3.2 million dollars and that was after paying fees and taxes. He studied things more closely, he had had life insurance, savings bonds, the apartment, the motorcycle, the car and his bank accounts. He knew he'd cleared his bank account out when him and Cuddy had split and that he had had enough money to cover the year that he was in prison for, but where had the rest come from? Then he had a thought, the guy who had sold his company, House had managed to fund his whole department on that gamble - and more besides so it seems.

As Wilson returned to the hotel room, House was ready and waiting.

"I've gotta change my t-shirt before we go out - I stink already" said Wilson with a disgusted look on his face.

"Really! get a move on I'm hungry and if your date is going to stick around then she'd better get used to it!"

Wilson changed his t-shirt then they made their way to the diner where Marcy was waiting for them. Wilson greeted her with a kiss and sat next to her. House sat opposite Wilson and propped his leg up on the chair next to him.

"So, how did it go?" Said Marcy softly to Wilson

"I have a new addition to my chest and I'm going to stink to high heaven, but apart from that hopefully tiredness will be the only other side effect".

She gave him a kiss on the cheek "I'm sure the new addition wont get in the way and I'll just buy you some extra strength deodorant ... you can buy it online" she said with a chuckle.

Wilson laughed and gave her a kiss back.

They ordered their food and all 3 of them had good conversation. Which from where House was sitting seemed a little unusual.

"So, guys have you still got those bikes that you drove into town on?"

"yeah for now. I want to sell them - he wants to keep them" said Wilson pointing his head in House's direction.

"Well you never know when Butch and Sundance might want to ride again" said House sarcastically.

"Yeah I do... and No I don't want to ride again thanks - my butt is still numb!"

"Well I'm keeping mine - you can do what you want with yours - I can become the Lone Rider"

"So would you be up for taking me out for a ride?" Marcy said looking at House.

House frowned at her "Right!"

"I used to ride, until I ate some black top and my brother made me promise not to buy another one. But if I borrowed one, I wouldn't be breaking my promise"

"Sure! why not... have to wait for a couple of weeks though- the knees not upto it yet!"

"Cool! where are they anyway?"

"Parked on the street outside the hotel"

"why don't we take them over to mine, I've got an outhouse that they could go in"

"Well we're going to look at a house in a little while, hopefully it'll have something we can use"

"Where's the house?"

"Haven't got a clue, was hoping you might be able to tell us" Said Wilson handing her the address.

"yeah I know where that is - I'll show you on my way to work. And speaking of work, I think we'd better make a move - my shift starts at 1pm"

"Ok, I'll get the check then we can go"

They followed Marcy to the address and stopped outside. They looked at each other and laughed. It was definitely a little old lady's house, window boxes and the white picket fence. It had a driveway and 2 small steps upto the front porch which already had some furniture on it. So far so good - nothing horrible about it.

A car pulled onto the drive so Wilson and House got out of the car and introduced themselves. Well atleast Wilson did. They were shown around the house. It was all on 1 floor, 2 bedrooms a large lounge and large kitchen with enough room for a dining table and of course a bathroom.

"So how much rent was you looking for" Said Wilson

"$600.00"

"A week?" said Wilson

"No, a month" said the guy

"Done - when can we move in?" said House

"Well as soon as you can pay the down payment you can have they keys"

"Take a check?" Said Wilson

"No! cash only!"

"$1800.00" said House

"Yep - first/last months rent + a month"

"OK, can we just have a wander" said House

He and Wilson wandered off to the kitchen. House put is backpack on the table and came out with a roll of money and gave it to Wilson.

"$2000.00 will that do?"

"I...I...yeah...I'll do it in both our names though ok?" said Wilson a little taken back by House's sudden gift.

House nodded.

They went back to the lounge, Wilson handed over the money and received the keys back.

"I'll drop by with the paperwork in a couple of days. If there is any furniture that you don't want to use can you let me know and I'll have it taken away"

They all shook hands and parted company. House and Wilson stayed at their new house getting a feel for the place. They looked around outside aswell, unfortunately there wasn't anywhere to put their bikes, so they would have to take Marcy up on her offer of housing them - at least for the winter anyway.

House looked at Wilson "You sure you want to do this... no more road trip"

"Yeah, I'm sure, it feels like the right place to stop. I think we better go back in a minute I'm tired and need to change - I stink again" said Wilson

"you'll get used to it - I barley even notice it on you " said House holding his nose. "Let's go then Sundance"

_Please leave review on your way out - they are like chocolate brownies and thought provoking and usually help me improve my writing . Thanks_


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to everyone is who has reviewed this story and added me or my stories their favourites - its like getting chocolate brownies - which I have a thing for at the moment.**

**Chapter 9**

Wilson and House decided they would move in the next day - it wasn't like they had loads of stuff to take with them. They left the hotel with a huge tip and went on their way. Marcy followed them to the new house so she could help Wilson sort things out, she knew Gerry wouldn't be able to do much and James was not in the best shape either.

Once things were in order, Marcy could see that James was tired "I think I'll go get us some lunch from the bakery" She said kissing Wilson on the cheek.

"OK" said Wilson slumping down on the couch.

House came into the living room "You oK?"

"mmm. not sure - i've got chest pain"

"What kind of pain?"

"Not heart attack pain"

"Oh good... cos I wouldn't want that to kill you. Take some pain meds, chest pain with Thymoma is normal"

"Can I take them with these other meds I'm on- Tony didn't say"

"Where's the paperwork and I'll have a look"

"In my room on the dresser - I'll go get it" said Wilson getting himself up

"Sit down - I'm quite capable of going to your room - unless you have something you don't want me to see"

"No - you know everything already!" Said Wilson smirking

House went and got the file and read through it, there was no reference to it being used in conjunction with pain meds, so he rang Tony. "Tony it's Gerry, Wilson is experiencing some chest pain. Can he take his pain meds whilst on this trial - the paperwork doesn't say"

"Yeah it should be fine, there's no analgesic in these drugs, just make sure he keeps a note of all the meds he's taking and if he feels anything different afterward"

"OK thanks" House put the file back on Wilsons dresser and went to the kitchen. He got Wilson a glass of water, then got the meds out of the cupboard, then stood there for minute. He looked from the glass of water and meds to the crutches at his arms, there was no way he could do this without a free hand. "fuck the crutches" He quickly took his left arm out of the cuff and picked up the meds and put them in his pocket and then picked up the glass of water and limped his way into the living room.

Wilson heard him come back in before he could see him "House, what are you doing.. you know you're not supposed to put that much weight on it yet!" he said just as House came into view

"yeah well, was gonna give it up anyway - the legs as good as its gonna get - knees almost better"

"The idea was that she might be able to help with the amount of pain your getting"

"Well I think that 15 years down the line is a bit late and anyway I'm getting fed up of not having a free hand"

"So you're gonna give up altogether?"

"Yeah, why change the habit of a lifetime" said House looking down

Wilson sat there for a minute contemplating his next move. "Ok, if you give up physio .. I'm giving up this trial"

"Right!"

"I will... I'll call Tony right now and stop the trial"

"No you wouldn't"

Wilson got his phone out and rang Tony "Tony ... I'm going..."

"Alright, Alright I'll keep going - just put the damn phone down"

Wilson put the phone down without saying another word, then he text Tony an apology and looked at House "Just for once do as your told, you might find an improvement in the end ... give it a chance"

"It didn't work last time"

"That's because you didn't give it a chance to ... now go to the kitchen and get the other crutch and stop being an idiot!"

House looked at Wilson "Ok I will but later... let's watch some tv"

After about 10 minutes they were both snoozing.

House came too, to the smell of coffee. He frowned a little as he opened his eyes and turned towards the couch to see Wilson still sleeping. He sat up properly and rubbed his face and then his leg "_maybe walking on it _wasn't_ a good idea" _He looked around him, he could still smell coffee coming from somewhere. He leant down beside the armchair to the crutch that he had left there. But now both were there "_have I been taking too many pills again"_ He slowly got himself up and went in search of the smell of coffee. He got to the kitchen door and saw Marcy busying herself with earphones in her ears, there was a carafe of coffee on the go. She must of sensed him standing there, she took her earphones out her ears "Hey you want some coffee?"

"Where'd you get that from?"

"I picked it up at the store - you want some?"

"Yeah"

"I got us some lunch, is James still asleep?"

"Yep, but I'll have to wake him up soon, he needs to take some meds"

"So... is he ok, I mean... I know he's not alright...but..."  
"He'll be fine, just done too much"

"I bought some groceries for you and there is a lasagne in the fridge that you can warm up for dinner... I've got to go to work now"

"Why don't you wake him up first, he'd like that"

House sat in the kitchen while Marcy went to wake Wilson up. He heard them chatting for a while then the front door shut. "Wilson! lunch is out here and so are your meds... come get them"

They sat in the kitchen eating their lunch although it was by now 4pm.

"There's a monster truck rally on tv later .. you up for it" Said House

"If I have to, although I have got some stuff I want to do"

"Ouch, thats harsh dude.. Anyway Marcy left us lasagne"

"Nice, we'll have that for supper!"

House went and sat out on the porch. He took one of the books with him. _God I need something to do. I really am getting bored, especially if we really are just going to stay here...boredom is not an option.. it normally means trouble._ Wilson came and sat on the porch with House and handed him an envelope. "What's this" said House before he took the envelope

"Just open it" Said Wilson giving it to House again

House opened the envelope and pulled out a bank card with his 'new' name on it. He furrowed his brow and looked at Wilson.

"I had a bank card done with your name on it and you now have access to your own money"

"I don't have any money - I'm dead remember"

"Yeah but Gerry's not and there was no problem getting the bank card and since House left his entire estate to me and it's now settled I figured Gerry could use the money and that way you're not so dependent on me"

"Wilson...I..." House was actually lost for words and just nodded his head at Wilson

They sat on the porch for a little longer and then Wilson went in to warm up the lasagne in time for the monster truck rally House had plans on watching. They sat in front of the TV watching the monster trucks - not that Wilson liked them as much as House thought he did but at least it was watchable.

"House, I'm going to take my meds and go to bed, see you in the morning"

"Night Wilson"

House followed suite about an hour later, making sure he did the exercises and put a pillow under his knee. These little changes to his routine were definitely having an effect on his leg at the moment maybe keeping up physio wasn't such a bad idea.

Wilson woke up early - even for him, he tossed and turned for a while and then decided to get up. He got the netbook from his closet and opened it up. No point in checking email or surfing the net there was no internet service at the house. He went straight to the notes that he had been writing for his book and read through what he had written. He got quite emotional as he was reading, but he also felt a sense of relief. Then he started adding to the notes and before long he had been at it for 2hours, he saved his work and went and started the coffee maker. He was just about to start on breakfast when his cell rang - it was Tony.

"Hi James, it's Tony. I'm sorry to call so early, but I was wandering if I could come and see you this morning"

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure exactly but I'd like to show you something and talk to you. Would it be ok if I came over in about an hour"

"Of course - I'll see you in an hour"

Wilson stood in the kitchen, not really knowing what to do. Things couldn't really get any worse than dying, unless he was dying quicker than they had thought. He was still in his PJ's so he decided to go get changed and do his meds

He came out of the bathroom and went into House's room - it was only 8.30am but he needed to talk to House.

"Hey, House wake up"

"mmm .. what... go away it's still night time"

"House come on, wake up, I...I need to talk to you"

House opened one eye and could immediately sense Wilsons anxiety. "whats up" Said House groggily

"Tony rang earlier, there's something wrong with my trial, well there's something wrong somewhere, he's coming over in about 15 minutes, he's got something he wants to show me or us"

"Right, but there can't be something wrong with the trial, he hasn't got any data from you yet to see how your body is relating. Maybe he's found out about me and wants to see you about it"

"Oh well, he'll be here in a minute, if he's found out maybe we could kill him and bury him under the porch" Said Wilson rubbing the back of his neck.

House got himself up and dressed and they waited in more or less silence for Tony to appear. They didn't have to wait long.

"Hey guys.. I'm sorry it's so early but I needed to come and talk to you"

House and Wilson just looked at each other waiting for the bomb to drop.

"This is the scan we did when we did your port placement. And this is the last scan you had done at Princeton... I called for another copy because I thought that the one you had was the wrong one"

He gave the scans to Wilson

"Your Thymoma has shrunk since the last scan you had done...not enough to operate on yet but significantly smaller"

Both House and Wilson looked between the scans and Tony.

"Maybe it did work and we just didn't give it enough time" said Wilson in almost a whisper.

"You said you didn't have any treatment. not that this is bad news as it just puts you in a better position as far as the trial is concerned.

"I did do an aggressive treatment - it was off the record so to speak and when I had the scan done it hadn't changed which is why I opted for no more treatment"

"What kind of treatment did you do?" Said Tony looking between Wilson and House

"Chemo - lots of - administered by a friend "

"Are you still doing it because if you are it will screw the trial up!"

"NO! I only did one lot and it didn't work so I haven't done anymore"

Tony stared at Wilson again "Is that true, because right now I don't know whether or not to believe you and it's important with this trial that we have all the information"

"He's telling the truth" Said House

"And how would you know, you've only known him for 8 weeks"

"Because he hasn't done anything while we've been on the road - I can't vouch for before that but he hasn't done any while we've been together"

"Ok, I'll take your word for it, but if there is anything else, you need to tell me now, cos if anything else does come out the trial will be over"

"NO! there's nothing else, I didn't think it was important because it didn't work.. or I didn't think it had anyway"

"Well, I'll see you on Monday morning then" With that he got up and left

House and Wilson sat in silence for a while.

"House you know this means that there could actually be a chance that I could beat this thing"

"don't get your hopes up Wilson - it's early days "

"Forever the realist.. thanks... don't ever change... I need you to keep me grounded"

Hi peeps, I need alittle help.. I am conflicted. When I started this story I already had an ending in my head which was a sad content ending. But for some reason as this story has progressed, I keep getting a happy ending coming into my head and I truly can't get a clear vision of which way to go. Don't worry there is lots to come before the ending, its just that I am about to write the ending and cant workout which way to go. Maybe you could let me know which way you as readers would like it to go - maybe your thoughts will make my vision clearer... Thanks x


End file.
